Worst Generation
|extra1title = Total Bounty |extra1 = At least 3,430,000,000 500,000,000 Roronoa Zoro - 320,000,000 Capone Bege - 300,000,000 Trafalgar D. Water Law - 500,000,000}} At least 2,908,000,000 400,000,000 Basil Hawkins - 320,000,000 Scratchmen Apoo - 350,000,000 Eustass Kid - 470,000,000 Killer - 200,000,000 Trafalgar D. Water Law - 440,000,000}} 2,152,000,000 300,000,000 Roronoa Zoro - 120,000,000 Capone Bege - 138,000,000 Jewelry Bonney - 140,000,000 Basil Hawkins - 249,000,000 Scratchmen Apoo - 198,000,000 Eustass Kid - 315,000,000 X Drake - 222,000,000 Urouge - 108,000,000 Killer - 162,000,000 Trafalgar D. Water Law - 200,000,000}} }} Worst Generation is a term that refers to the eleven top rookie pirates, with bounties over 100,000,000 who arrived in the Sabaody Archipelago before the Whitebeard War (whom are denoted as the ), and to one of the Yonko, "Blackbeard" Marshall D. Teach. They are known as such, since most of the major conflicts that have occurred during their rookie year and after the Battle of Marineford seem to revolve around them. As is the case, they are regarded as "problem children" who appeared between the end of the Golden Age of Pirates and the beginning of the New Age. Overview With the exception of the Straw Hat Pirates, most Supernovas attempted to avoid the paths of the World Nobles. Coincidentally, all the Supernovas arrived on the Sabaody Archipelago at the same time which caused a series of issues for the Marines. In addition, all of them, except for the Straw Hat Pirates and the Heart Pirates, entered the New World almost simultaneously. Marshall D. Teach and his crew, on the other hand, were already in the New World by the time the rookies were making preparations. Of the twelve pirates, all but two (Roronoa Zoro and Killer) are Devil Fruit users and captains of their respective pirate crews. According to Shakuyaku, one of the Supernovas could potentially be responsible for inspiring a whole new generation of pirates, a comment that is made true when it was revealed that Luffy inspired Bartolomeo to become a pirate. Members Profile History Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc The Supernovas are the top rookie pirates from nine different crews who all chose one of the seven routes along the Grand Line. They are comprised of the captains of the nine crews as well as two other crew mates who also are above the bounty threshold of 100,000,000. They come from all seas - East Blue, West Blue, South Blue, North Blue, Sky Island and the Grand Line itself. They all arrived at Sabaody Archipelago at the same time. A common trait they all possess is that they have caught the attention of the World Government and have survived many ordeals that have wiped out other pirate crews along the Grand Line. Though they are all on par with each other as far as threat level is concerned, they represent different views on piracy. To date, their journeys along the Grand Line are unknown, except the journey of the Straw Hat Pirates, which is the main focus of the storyline, and that the Kid Pirates have caused mass civilian casualties along their way. The Fire Tank Pirates killed infamous pirate captains while leaving their crews intact. Due to a major mishap caused primarily by the Straw Hat Captain, Monkey D. Luffy at the Human Auctioning House, all of the Supernovas were struggling to evacuate the Archipelago facing confrontations with Marines, an army of Pacifista and ultimately Admiral Kizaru and the large guardian Sentomaru. One by one, they started displaying their unique abilities that made their outrageously high bounties well-deserved. However, the results and circumstances regarding their individual showdowns varied: * The Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates were caught in a battle with a Pacifista. The end of the battle was unseen, but since they reappear during the Marineford Arc, it can be assumed that they either defeated the Pacifista or managed to elude it. Kizaru mentions that the Heart Pirates did a good job running away. * A combination of Basil Hawkins, X Drake, Urouge and Scratchmen Apoo were easily defeated by Kizaru himself and a Pacifista. Since they reappear during the Marineford Arc, they avoided their arrest somehow. * The Straw Hat Pirates were caught between two Pacifistas, Kizaru and Sentomaru before ultimately being sent in many different directions by the appearance of Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. Luffy ended up transported to Amazon Lily, ultimately becoming aware of the public execution made by the World Government of his adopted brother, Portgas D. Ace, and becoming one of the key players to the following events that transpired in the Whitebeard War; Zoro, on the other hand, did not even witness the war, being on a faraway island. * Only Capone Bege and Jewelry Bonney had little trouble, facing only Marines before supposedly escaping from the area, although the fact that they did not encounter Kizaru or a Pacifista should be taken into consideration. Marineford Arc Surprisingly, not a single one of the Supernovas was brought into custody, as they were all seen (save for Zoro and Luffy) at Sabaody watching Ace's televised execution, which may have been in part thanks to the Marines focusing on the Straw Hats. Although some of them may hold grudges against Luffy for the ruckus that he caused on Sabaody, it is unknown if any of them have changed their opinion after learning that he has made it in and out of Impel Down, taken part in the Battle of Marineford, and is Ace's younger adoptive brother and Monkey D. Dragon's son, but after the broadcast from the battlefield was cut, they were seen leaving Sabaody. It remains unknown what the Supernovas' collective reactions are regarding the deaths of Fire Fist Ace and Whitebeard, who was assassinated by the Blackbeard Pirates, who arrived on the scene of the war toward the end. Near the end of the war, Trafalgar Law and his crew were seen arriving near Marineford with their submersible vessel, apparently with the purpose of rescuing the injured Luffy by assisting his escape and treating his wounds afterward. Post-War Arc Aside from Zoro and Luffy, the rest of the Supernovas were revealed to have traveled to the outskirts of Marineford to witness the conclusion of the war. Apart from Luffy and Law, who were invited to take refuge at Amazon Lily by Boa Hancock, whom they met up with after the war, and Zoro, who was still at Kuraigana Island, the rest of the Supernovas headed off to the New World. Law eventually left Amazon Lily, wondering what the "D." will bring next, but he refused to enter the New World yet as he deemed the battles there too ferocious for now. Sometime upon landing in the New World, Bonney was defeated by Marshall D. Teach in what used to be the territorial waters of Whitebeard. He attempted to exchange her for a Marine battleship, but she was left behind to be arrested when Teach saw Admiral Akainu on board the incoming Marine ship and knew Akainu would have no interest in striking a deal for Bonney. Also, upon reaching the New World, the Kid Pirates, while torturing an unnamed crew he defeated, read in the newspaper that Luffy had returned to Marineford to pay his respects to his brother and the fallen Marines and pirates, then rang the Ox Bell 16 times, as if declaring a new age of his own (though it was just to grab his crew's attention). At the same time, Bege and his crew were drawn toward a giant black ball in the sky, Hawkins prepared to battle Brownbeard, Urouge had trouble landing on Raijin Island until he was approached by an old woman who offered him umbrellas, Apoo and his crew were running in midair from a pack of savage boars, and Drake decided to take down one of Kaido's subordinates and gain the Yonko's attention. Meanwhile, the Straw Hat Pirates, having read the true intent behind Luffy's message, decided to take a two-year training break in order to become strong enough to challenge the New World. During the Timeskip During the timeskip, various events occurred to the Worst Generation rookies: *Monkey D. Luffy was on Rusukaina with Silvers Rayleigh to master the basics of Haki and was given a bounty of 400,000,000 for all of his actions in the previous arcs. *Roronoa Zoro begged Dracule Mihawk to train him, which he eventually did. *Marshall D. Teach and his crew began stealing devil fruit powers from those who had them, presumably the same way they stole Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi ability, and used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Doing this made Teach a major threat in the New World, and after his victory over the Whitebeard Pirates in the Payback War, the World Government labeled him as a Yonko. *Trafalgar Law got his bounty increased to 440,000,000 for yet unknown reasons. At some point during the timeskip he sent one hundred pirate hearts to the World Government, thus gaining the title of Shichibukai. He was held responsible as the mastermind of an event known as "The Rocky Port Incident". *Eustass Kid, Killer, Basil Hawkins, and Scratchmen Apoo also got their bounties raised to 470,000,000, 200,000,000, 320,000,000 and 350,000,000 respectively. *Jewelry Bonney was able to escape from the World Government. *X Drake is shown working for Kaido on his favorite island. *Kid, Apoo, Urouge, and Bege invaded Big Mom's territory, but were defeated. Urouge was able to defeat one of her Sweet Commanders, Snack, before being defeated by Charlotte Cracker and forced out. *Capone Bege became a subordinate of the Yonko Charlotte Linlin and his bounty was increased to 300,000,000. He also married Big Mom's 22nd daughter, Charlotte Chiffon and had a son named Capone Pez. The twelve individuals are considered highly infamous due to their respective actions, resulting in Cavendish bearing a grudge against them, as they stole the spotlight from him. Fishman Island Saga Return to Sabaody Arc The Straw Hat Pirates reunite and after dealing with the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates, and a brief skirmish with the Marines, they quickly descend to Fishman Island. Fishman Island Arc The Straw Hats faced and defeated the New Fishman Pirates, befriend the Neptune Royal Family, and declared war on the Yonko, Charlotte Linlin, for the "protection" of Fishman Island. In the meanwhile, Eustass Kid destroyed two ships of the Big Mom Pirates. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc After landing on Punk Hazard, the Straw Hats reencounter Trafalgar Law, who is now a Shichibukai. Law is then given no choice but to fight the Vice Admiral Smoker, who arrived on the island with unit from the G-5, in pursuit of the Straw Hats. Law steals the Vice Admirals heart and then goes looking after Luffy. He then proposes an alliance between their two crews, in order to take down Kaido of the Yonko, which Luffy accepts. The first step is to capture Caesar Clown, a scientist who has a lab on the island, where he develops weapons and SAD (necessary for the production of Artificial Devil Fruits, SMILEs) for another Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo, who is responsible for supplying the Yonko with weapons. They also encounter a samurai from the Wano Country, Kin'emon, and his son Momonosuke, and together with Smoker and the G-5, agree to help the Straw Hats in order to escape the island after Caesar unleashes a chemical weapon of mass destruction, Shinokuni, on Punk Hazard. Zoro, alongside Tashigi, goes on to defeat Caesar's secretary, the Yuki Yuki no Mi user, Monet. Law and Smoker together defeated Doflamingo's right-hand man, Vergo, while destroying the SAD production facility at the same time. Luffy eventually defeated Caesar himself, who was then captured by the other Straw Hats. With Caesar as hostage, they then blackmailed Doflamingo into dropping from his position as Shichibukai, as they sail towards Dressrosa with Kin'emon and his son. Elsewhere in the New World, the Kid, Hawkins and On Air Pirates form an alliance of their own. Dressrosa Arc When Doflamingo seemingly drops from his position as Shichibukai, as well as king of Dressrosa, the Straw Hats along with Law, land on his island in order to hand over Caesar. However, their true plan is to destroy the SMILE Factory, located somewhere on the island, and thus weaken Kaido. Unfortunately, it turns out that Doflamingo tricked them by manipulating the news, and made them fall into his trap. He separates Luffy from the group by using the Mera Mera no Mi as bait and lures him into battling at the colosseum. Zoro is also separated from the group when his sword Shusui is stolen, prompting the swordsman to pursue the thief, which turns out to be a dwarf. The new Admiral, Issho, also appears on the island, and soon encounters Law at Green Bit during the exchange for Caesar. When the Surgeon of Death admits that he made an alliance with the Straw Hats rather than making them his subordinates, the Admiral revokes the Shichibukai of his position. After a devastating three way scuffle between Law, Doflamingo and Issho, the former Shichibukai manages to get Caesar to the Thousand Sunny, and distracts Doflamingo long enough for the crew on the ship to get away with the scientist. Law battles the Shichibukai, but is eventually defeated and captured, right in front of Luffy and Zoro. As Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Brook and Momonosuke take Caesar Clown away from Dressrosa, they are attacked by the Yonko Charlotte Linlin, who is after Caesar Clown. Aboard her ship is Capone Bege. Luffy, after winning in the first round at the colosseum, witnesses Law's capture and takes off after them, switching places with Sabo, who he recently found out to be alive and the second in command of the Revolutionary Army. Luffy together with Zoro and Viola, the true princess of the country, infiltrates the palace, and rescues both Law and the previous king of Dressrosa, Riku Dold III. When the conspiracy around Doflamingo is exposed, the Shichibukai uses his Ito Ito no Mi ability to create the Birdcage, forcing a bounty hunting game on the occupants of Dressrosa, to go after Law, Sabo, the remaining Straw Hats, as well as the Riku Family. Luffy, Zoro, and Law, together with some allies who were contestants in the colosseum, then go after Doflamingo, with Zoro then facing of against Doflamingo's High Executive Pica. Law, who was still restrained by Seastone handcuffs from when he was captured by Doflamingo, had no choice but to be carried up the four plateau's, on top of which was the castle. Thankfully on the fourth plateau they encountered Rebecca who had his key, and was freed. After narrowly escaping several of Doflamingo's executives thanks to their allies, they finally reached the Shichibukai who was casually sitting on the palace roof, with Trebol at his side. Rather than fight them himself, Doflamingo used his ability to make a string clone and an unwilling Bellamy fight them. Annoyed, Luffy forces Law to use their secret plan, landing devastating blows on both Doflamingo and Trebol. However, their victory is short-lived as Doflamingo isolates Luffy in a lower floor with a clone and Bellamy, as he and Trebol deals with Law. Law listens as Doflamingo explains how his family lost their World Nobles status and Law inquires how Doflamingo was granted authority over CP-0. As their battle intensifies, Law reveals to Doflamingo that he, like Luffy and Teach, is also a D. much to Doflamingo's shock, however Doflamingo continues his attack, dismissing the idea that the D'' being God's Natural Enemy is just superstition. Doflamingo then cuts off Law's arm and then apparently kills him by shooting him to death, but not before he starts retracting the Birdcage he created. Little did Doflamingo realize, Law switched himself with one of his opponents unconscious henchman, all the while maintaining a massive ''Room, in order to prepare for a counter-attack. When Luffy emerges after defeating his obstructions, and sees the 'deceased' Law, he prepares to charge at the Heavenly Yaksha, only to receive a telepathic message from the still alive Surgeon of Death explaining a new strategy. This time Luffy gets in close to Doflamingo, before switching with Law, who delivers a fatal blow. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to take down Doflamingo, leaving Luffy to face the Shichibukai. However, despite this failure, Law taunts Trebol to get him close enough to deliver a mortal wound, which the 'Mucus-man' tries to respond with a suicide attack. Fortunately, it fails as Luffy escapes with Law to leave him in the care of Robin, Leo, Manshelly and Cavendish, with the two dwarves attempting to fix Law's arm. Elsewhere, Zoro's battle with Pica continues as it slowly takes them away to the other end of the island. However, the Pirate Hunter learns too late that Pica was actually luring Zoro away from his actual targets. Pica assimilates himself back into the island and creating another rock colossus, heading straight for the previous king's plateau where the former king Riku was located. Zoro instantly starts racing them, but realizes he'll be too late to save them if he relies only on his own power. Gaining the assistance of the colosseum participant, Orlumbus, to propel him, Zoro slices the colossus to pieces. Successfully isolating the real body in mid-air, Zoro was able to defeat Pica in a single blow. As the battle continues between Luffy and Doflamingo, the Straw Hat captain, finds himself at a disadvantage, being forced to use his trump card, Gear Fourth. Having turned the table on the Heavenly Yaksha, Luffy attempts to end the battle quickly in order to get rid of the Birdcage. However, the techniques wears off before Luffy could deliver a finishing blow to Doflamingo. Gatz then appears with some of the colosseum participants, offering to buy time for Luffy to recharge the necessary Haki to use Gear Fourth again. Law then makes his appearance, offering to watch over Luffy, while Gatz distracts Doflamingo. In the meantime, Zoro, along with every other able-bodied person attempts to slow down the cage long enough for Luffy to defeat Dofalmingo. Their efforts were able to buy a few precious minutes for Luffy to get up again. Despite getting hit by a barrage of Doflamingo's attacks, Luffy still manages to activate Gear Fourth, defeating the tyrant with a Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun, ending his reign for good. Following Doflamingo's defeat at the hands of Monkey D. Luffy, news of the Heart and Straw Hat Alliance's victory over the Donquixote Pirates spreads all over the world. The reaction of several members of the Worst Generation to the news are shown, Jewelry Bonney praises Luffy and Law for their actions. Eustass Kid figures that Heart/Straw Hat Alliance is after Kaido and Killer reveals their alliance's target is Shanks. X Drake tells his crew that his father was killed by Doflamingo, but he doesn't hold a grudge about anymore. Capone Bege is shown to be apparently working under the Big Mom Pirates and he is seeking to capture Caesar Clown. Urouge is recovering on a Ballon Terminal and encounters the Yonko Kaido who was visiting the Sky Island in order to jump off as one of his many suicide attempts due to his inability to die. Kaido ends up landing on the island where Kid's alliance is based. Back at Dressrosa, the Straw Hats and Law recover at Kyros's old home. Courtesy of Issho, they have a couple of days reprieve, allowing them to recover enough to run away when the Marines suddenly attempted to capture them on the third day. While Zoro runs straight to the getaway ship provided by their allies from their recent battle, Luffy reunites Rebecca with her father, while Law talks to Sengoku (who had recently arrived on the island) regarding his benefactor Donquixote Rosinante. As Issho raises the rubble with his ability, Law quickly makes his way to the ship, while Luffy briefly battles the Admiral. However, the Straw Hat captain is then blown away, giving his allies the opportunity to drag him away from the battle to the Yonta Maria. There, Luffy is asked to lead an alliance including the Beautiful Pirates, Barto Club, Happo Navy, XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance, Tonta Corps (led by Leo), the future Giant Warrior Pirates and the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet. Though Luffy declined the offer only because he want them to make a choice, the Straw Hats Grand Fleet joined anyway. After the events of Dressrosa Luffy, Law and Zoro got a bounty increase respectively of 500,000,000, 500,000,000 and 320,000,000. Yonko Saga Zou Arc After leaving Dressrosa, the Straw Hats, Law, and samurais go to Zou in order to find Sanji and the others. There, Law reunited with his crew, while Luffy found the rest of his, except for Sanji. They then learn that their crewmates helped save the country of the Mink Tribe, the Mokomo Dukedom, from annihilation at the hands of Kaido's right hand man, Jack. Incidentally, with Doflamingo's capture, they actually lured the majority of the Beasts Pirates away from Zou, as they attempted to rescue the former Shichibukai. During the time Luffy and the others were traveling to Zou, Capone Bege and Pekoms had arrived at Zou, hunting for Caesar Clown and Sanji's half of the Straw Hat Pirates. After Pekoms said that he'll let the Straw Hats escape if they hand over Caesar, Bege shot him in the back before imprisoning the Straw Hats inside his body with his Shiro Shiro no Mi. Sanji helped Nami, Chopper, and Brook escaped but stayed behind and used Caesar as a hostage. Bege then retreated with Sanji and Caesar. After hearing about the circumstances surrounding Sanji from Pekoms, Luffy decided to go to Big Mom alone to rescue Sanji, much to the chagrin of Law and Zoro. When Jack's fleet was wiped out by Zunisha, Scratchmen Apoo contacted Kaido and told him that communications with Jack had been lost. The group then splits up, with Luffy and the original Curly-Hats heading to Whole Cake Island with Pekoms and Pedro, while Trafalgar, his crew, Zoro and the rest of the Straw Hats head to Wano Country whilst preparing to face Kaido. Meanwhile, Eustass Kid is revealed to have been captured by Kaido. Whole Cake Island Arc As Luffy and the rest of the Sanji Retrieval team head to Whole Cake Island, they were surprised to find a stowaway in the form of Carrot, the rabbit mink. As it was too late to turn back, the crew continued their journey. However, they faced an unprecedented situation, in the fact that no one could cook (with the exception of Nami, who would charge them). Luffy then volunteered to cook, but his dish ended up being inedible. What's more, he ended up wasting all their ingredients making his failure curry. The Sanji's retrieval team had no choice but to leave the cooking to Nami, and fish out their food or starve. They eventually caught an Armored Stonefish in the Hot-Hot Sea, but Luffy carelessly ate it before it could be properly detoxified, and despite his high poison tolerance, was brought to the verge of death before coincidentally running into a Germa 66 ship with Sanji's elder sister, Vinsmoke Reiju and younger brother Vinsmoke Yonji. Reiju decided to cure Luffy. After doing so, the two learned of the Straw Hats' intention to save Sanji but decided to keep their meeting secret before sailing away. During the voyage, Luffy and the retrieval team learned from a newspaper that the Revolutionary Army's base on Baltigo had been destroyed during a battle between the Revolutionary Army and the Blackbeard Pirates. Luffy was shocked to hear the news, and believed he and his father Monkey D. Dragon looked nothing alike. However, Luffy was more worried for his brother Sabo before Pedro pointed out that the fate of the Revolutionary Army is unknown, and that if they had been captured or killed, it would have been reported. Blackbeard is revealed to have fled from the ruined Baltigo after briefly clashing with the Cipher Pol. The crew eventually made it to Cacao Island, which is part of Big Mom's territory in an archipelago known as Totto Land. Seeing an island comprised almost completely out of chocolate, Luffy and Chopper dashed out and consumed an entire chocolate café, which got them in trouble with the police. Thankfully, the owner of the café appeared and covered for the two, before inviting them and the rest of the group (sans Pekoms) over for tea. There, they learned that she was actually Charlotte Pudding, who was none other than Sanji's arranged fiancée. They learned that Sanji has already turned her down (much to all of the Straw Hats shock) and she proposed that she would help Sanji escape, giving them a map to a place on Whole Cake Island, where she would bring Sanji. The group accepted and thanked to Pudding's distraction, they returned to the ship unnoticed. There, they found that Pekoms was missing, with the words 'turn back' scratched onto the Sunny's deck. The crew decided to disregard this, and following Pudding's map, they reached Whole Cake Island. As they approached the rendezvous point, the group decided to split up with Pedro proposing to steal the Poneglyph along with Brook, while riding the Shark Submerge III, as the rest of the crew retrieved Sanji. As they approached the shore, Luffy claimed to have spotted Sanji, but when they landed, they founs no one there, prompting the group to enter the forest. The crew once again spotted Sanji as they explored the strange forest, before they came across a person who is the mirror image of Luffy. Luffy then clashed against the impostor while his crew dealt with a different opponent. However, when the crew returned after running away from the rabbit man, Luffy was still dealing with his mirror image. The crew then ran away with the impostor, and when Luffy called out to warn them, his mouth is blocked. The impostor turned out to be Big Mom's daughter, Charlotte Brûlée, who managed to capture Carrot with her abilities. Elsewhere, Bege, together with his crew, wife, and child, were seen on the coast of Whole Cake Island, where he had a tied-up Pekoms at his mercy. Bege then shot Pekoms, letting the mink fall into shark-infested waters. Later that night, Luffy was seen gathering and binding fakes that resemble Pudding and his friends. As he examined them, one of them turned out to be the real Nami. Luffy and Nami soon came face to face with one of Big Mom's sons and Sweet Commander, Charlotte Cracker, who engaged Luffy in battle as Nami dealt with Brûlée. Luffy had difficulty fighting with the Sweet Commander whose devil fruit made it hard for him to combat and because of his goal he was unable to go all-out. After listening to Cracker's taunts, an enraged Luffy activated Gear Fourth and fought against him but to no avail as the real Cracker emerged and was even a greater challenge. The fight between the two lasted for over the whole night with both being exhausted and annoyed with the other's strategies (specifically Cracker creating biscuit soldiers and Luffy devouring them). Eventually, Cracker decided to end the battle by ensuring Luffy consumed so much that he'd explode but with Nami's help, Luffy overcame Cracker's soldiers and utilize a new version of his Gear Fourth. When Cracker charged at him, Luffy was able to counter Cracker and sent him flying towards Sweet City, where he was found by his family, who prepared to find Luffy. Luffy's body shrunk as he laid exhausted while Nami used Big Mom's homies, which she forced to follow her orders using a Vivre Card given to her by Lola (one of Big Mom's daughters). With their help, Luffy and Nami were able to leave the Seducing Woods as they caught sight of the carriage carrying the Vinsmoke Family. Nami got a glimpse of Sanji that caused Luffy to get up and rushed to the carriage which alerted the guards and the family. An excited Luffy told Sanji he was happy to see him again and asked for him to leave with him and Nami. However, Luffy's reunion with Sanji was bitter, as Sanji kicked him away and ordered him to leave the territory as he decided to (falsely) embrace his royal heritage and marry Pudding. Luffy refused to believe this which caused Sanji to insult Luffy and his dreams, believing that he'd never be as great as Big Mom let alone Pirate King. Even after all this, Luffy refused to listen to Sanji's words, forcing the later to viciously attack him but despite that, Luffy stood his ground and didn't retaliate as his friend continued his onslaught. Luffy was soon knocked unconscious by Sanji who returned to his family's carriage as Luffy got up and stated he would not leave without Sanji, even declaring that he would not eat any other food unless it was made by Sanji. As Luffy stayed in his spot, Big Mom's enraged army arrived and seeking revenge for Cracker's defeat, attacked Luffy who continued his promise of waiting for Sanji. Luffy engaged the enraged army and though he was able to take down some of the enemy, he was defeated. Despite his loss, he refused to move forcing the Big Mom Pirates to knock him out and take him and Nami back to the city. Luffy and Nami were placed in a book prison before a Big Mom Pirate brought a Den Den Mushi which Big Mom used to speak with Luffy. After she interrogated them over Lola's whereabouts, she stated that she would let them go after Sanji pleaded with her to release them but threatened to kill them if they ruin the wedding. Luffy ignored this and once more demanded she return Sanji just before challenging her again as Big Mom laughed at his words. A little later, Pudding arrived where she revealed to Luffy and Nami that Sanji proposed to her but she would accept it just before whispering that she planned to kill him at the wedding and telling them that they were not really leaving alive. She then left with tears in her eyes while mocking them as Luffy angrily shouted for her to return. Luffy started trying to break free while ignoring the warnings of tearing off both his arms. Luffy continued his struggles as Charlotte Opera interrogated Nami over Lola's whereabouts, threatening her with torture. Jinbe then appeared and took down Opera before releasing Luffy and Nami. Jinbe revealed that his crew served Big Mom but now his recent actions were categorized as rebellion. Now free, Luffy went off to find Sanji by going on a rampage through the castle, taking down many of Big Mom's subordinates. As he was searching, he was suddenly pulled into an infirmary room by Vinsmoke Reiju, who explained to Luffy that Sanji was just with her and left. She informed Luffy that her brother had become aware of Pudding's true nature but because of the people on the Baratie and the Straw Hats, he decided to stay on the island. Relieved that Sanji knew the truth, Luffy jumped out of the window and after falling onto a building, he decided to return to the spot where he promised to wait for Sanji. Dazed and fatigued, Luffy began his journey through Sweet City in the rain. Luffy eventually returned to the promised spot where he soon fell asleep. Sanji later arrived and Luffy awoke to the smell of the bento box Sanji prepared. Though the food was ruined, Luffy ate it regardless and was told by Sanji to leave the island with the others. When Luffy refused to go without Sanji, the cook explained why he couldn't, causing Luffy to punch him for not giving the full truth. Sanji tearfully revealed that he wanted to return to the crew but could not leave the island with the chefs of the Baratie being threatened and Big Mom's plans to kill his family, who he hates but at the same time wanted to save. Understanding, Luffy agreed to help Sanji in his desire to save his family by ruining the Yonko's tea party. On the day of wedding, Jinbe contacted Bege to have a meeting with Luffy to form an alliance to defeat Big Mom. After getting in contact with Luffy and Sanji, Jinbe told them of Bege's past before telling them that he intends to take down Big Mom at the ceremony and advised them not to pass up this opportunity as this might be a good chance to defeat Big Mom. Despite learning of the grueling details of Bege's past, Luffy decided to go meet Bege. A while later, Bege stated to his crew that if Luffy proved uncooperative, he would kill Luffy on the spot. Luffy and Sanji soon arrived at Bege's hideout. After bathing and changing clothes, they reunited with their friends and met with Bege. When Jinbe asked Luffy if he would ally with Bege, Luffy instead focused on a disguised Caesar Clown, who was forced to join Bege. After this was brushed over, Bege asked Luffy if they could be allies, but Luffy wanted to pay Bege back for hurting Pekoms causing an argument between the two crews. The brawl was ended when Jinbe reminded them that that they shared a common enemy and how they could accomplish their objective of defeating Big Mom if they allied with one another. Reluctantly, the two groups put aside their differences and formed a tense alliance. Luffy asked Bege what his plan was as the latter stated he already had a perfect one in preparation. After explaining the plan and delegating its steps, Bege hid Luffy's group inside his body while Sanji went along with the wedding. Despite some complications, the alliance succeeded in breaking the portrait of Mother Carmel and causing Big Mom to scream and go into her vulnerable state. However, her screams destroyed the KX Launchers and the escape mirror Bege planned to use. The Big Mom Pirates soon recovered and surrounded the alliance, which took cover inside Bege's Big Father fortress along with the Vinsmoke Family. While Luffy, Sanji, and the Vinsmokes occupied Big Mom, Caesar carried Bege's body with the rest of the alliance away. Trivia *Oda drew of ten of the Supernovas (leaving out Zoro) after the two-year timeskip. Blackbeard is also left out of such a depiction. *Before the timeskip, the combined bounties of all Eleven Supernovas equal to 2,152,000,000, the highest combined amount of any known group. It is currently unknown what it is post-timeskip. With the information revealed so far, the collective amount is at 3,430,000,000. *Zoro and Killer are the only members in the group who are not captains. They are also the only ones who do not have a Devil Fruit. *The term "Supernova" can also be used for any rookie who earned a bounty of over 100,000,000, not just restricted to the eleven, as Bartolomeo and Cavendish was called as such. *Four members of the Supernovas have bounties which tie: Luffy and Law at 500,000,000 each and Hawkins and Zoro at 320,000,000 each. *Three members of this generation are confirmed D carriers, Monkey D. Luffy, Marshall D. Teach and Trafalgar D. Water Law. *Two members of this generation served as Shichibukai, but later gave up or lost the title: Marshall D. Teach and Trafalgar D. Water Law. *There are four members who can use Busoshoku Haki: Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro, and X-Drake. *There are two members who can use Kenbunshoku Haki: Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro. *Monkey D. Luffy is the only known pirate of the Worst Generation that is able to use all three types of Haki. *Captains of their respective pirate crew possess forces of Devil Fruit's different types: X Drake possesses the power of Zoan, Marshall D. Teach - Paramecia and Logia, and the rest - Paramecia. *Marshall D. Teach is the only Yonko who is in this group. *Monkey D. Luffy and Marshall D. Teach are the only known pirates of the Worst Generation who have a Grand Fleet. *Capone Bege is the only known pirate of the Worst Generation to be a parent. *All of the the Eleven Supernovas are known to be involved with at least one Yonko: **Monkey D. Luffy looks up to Shanks as a role model and personal hero, allied himself with the Whitebeard Pirates in the Battle of Marineford, and wishes to dethrone Kaido and Big Mom. He despises Blackbeard for causing the conflict that led to his brother Portgas D. Ace's death and attacking Baltigo, the home of his other brother Sabo and father Monkey D. Dragon. **Roronoa Zoro, as a member of Luffy's crew, is part of the alliance to defeat Kaido, and most likely receives an amount of anger from the latter and Big Mom, due to Luffy's behavior on Fishman Island and Dressrosa. He also considers Blackbeard an enemy. **Trafalgar Law made an alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates specifically to take down Kaido, though as a pretext toward his real motive of eliminating Donquixote Doflamingo, hoping to anger Kaido into killing Doflamingo. However, after the events on Dressrosa he now aims to take down Kaido with the rest of the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance. He might also be on Big Mom's radar, as when she asked Caesar why he wasn't able to complete his experiments despite her orders, he accuses Luffy and Law of having interfered. **Eustass Kid invaded Big Mom's territory during the timeskip and later attacked two of her crew's ships. He formed an alliance with Scratchmen Apoo and Basil Hawkins in an attempt to dethrone Shanks. After unknown circumstances involving Kaido after his failed suicide attempt, Kid seemingly fought Kaido, but was badly defeated and imprisoned. Kid was later mentioned by Kaido when the Yonko jokingly told him to pass a message along to Luffy and Law that they should run for their lives after interfering with his plans. **Killer is part of Kid's crew and took part in his actions against Big Mom, and in the Kid-On Air-Hawkins alliance. After Kid was defeated by Kaido and Apoo joined Kaido's forces, Killer's current affiliation is unknown. **Scratchmen Apoo invaded Big Mom's territory during the timeskip, and later joined Kid's alliance in an attempt to dethrone Shanks, and was approached by Kaido after a failed suicide attempt. After unknown circumstances, Scratchmen Apoo became a subordinate of Kaido. **Basil Hawkins joined Kid's alliance in an attempt to dethrone Shanks, and was approached by Kaido after a failed suicide attempt. After Kid's defeat and Apoo having joined Kaido's forces, his current affiliation is unknown. **Jewelry Bonney was seen crying after Whitebeard's death, and was later captured by Blackbeard, though she managed to escape custody of the Marines after being captured by Akainu. **Capone Bege was once a subordinate and son in-law of Big Mom after he invaded her territory during the timeskip. He married her daughter, Charlotte Chiffon. However, he is actually plotting against her in order to bring her down and thus destabilize the world's structure of power. **X Drake, following the Whitebeard War, attacked an island being protected by Kaido's subordinate "Iron Boy" Scotch in order to get the Yonko's attention. Post-timeskip, he is shown to have also become one of Kaido's subordinates. **Urouge invaded Big Mom's territory during the timeskip and defeated one of her Four Sweet Commanders, angering her. He was later shown talking to Kaido about his motives for suicide. *Capone "Gang" Bege has done some things in second that is similar to Trafalgar D. Water Law. **Meaning, he is the second member of the Worst Generation whose Devil Fruit is named after the timeskip. **He is the second person to go in a Pirate Alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates to take down a Yonko. **He is the second person after Law to do harm to the Straw Hat Pirates before meeting Luffy himself. **He is the second person after Law to not take the words of their victims (Vergo and Pekoms) seriously, which resulted in them being cornered and put in danger. *Luffy shares some similarities with another member of the Worst Generation, Marshall D. Teach. **They are the only captains of the Worst Generation who are referred by their epithet instead of their actual name to those who do not personally know them. **They are the only known members who carries the "D" name that is publicly known by everyone. **They are the only ones whose known goal is to become Pirate King and find the One Piece. SBS-Based Trivia *In 64 Volume SBS, Oda drew the Eleven Supernovas (except Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro) as children. Blackbeard was drawn as a child along with the rest of Shichibukai in previous SBS. *In 72 Volume SBS, Oda drew the Eleven Supernovas (except Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro) as opposite gender. Blackbeard was drawn as a female along with the rest of Shichibukai in 76 Volume SBS. *Aside from Killer and Luffy, all the others were named after real life pirates or privateers. While Oda did not intend it at the time, Luffy has a similar naval term via a "Luff" . This leaves Killer as the only one whose name has no link at all to any sea-based term or name, and Oda admitted in an SBS that he was given his name out of pure laziness. References External Links *Supernova - Wikipedia article on the special event these pirates are named after. Site Navigation de:11 Supernovae eu:Sorkuntza Txarrena fr:Onze Supernovae it:Peggiore generazione es:La Peor Generación ru:Худшее Поколение id:Generasi Terburuk ca:Pitjor Generació Category:Terms Category:Organizations